


Is the coffee bitter, or is it just you?

by hamsterdamnster



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coffee, Comfort, Cuddling, Late Nights, M/M, Mario Kart, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Soft Boys, good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterdamnster/pseuds/hamsterdamnster
Summary: Logan sucks at Mario kart and Virgil is a good boy.





	Is the coffee bitter, or is it just you?

“Is the coffee bitter, or is it just you?” Virgil teased with a smirk as Logan poured his tenth cup of coffee at 4 AM. Logan grabbed the coffee pot and poured in his black coffee, glaring at Virgil from under his messy bangs, his oversized NASA shirt hanging off his shoulders slightly and almost covering his dark blue boxers.

 

“You're cheating.” He stated as he brushed past Virgil. Virgil snorted and followed Logan back towards the living room, where it was dark besides the televisions' blue light illuminating the room. Logan sat down and pulled his star blanket over his legs and placed the cup of coffee to his lips, the heat of the coffee steaming up Logan's glasses. He took them off and gently placed them on the arm of the couch so he could drink his coffee. Virgil smiled. It was rare to see Logan without his glasses, which was obvious because he needed them to see. Only Virgil saw Logan with his glasses off when they went to bed together. Virgil sat down next to Logan, just barely touching him. That was how they expressed their love, gentle touches, soft spoken words and longing glances. Virgil snatched the cup of coffee from Logans' hands, who in return pouted at him.

 

“Virgil!” Logan would deny how whiny his tone of voice was. Virgil just smirked and stared down at Logan as he drank a few sips from Logan's coffee mug and handed Logan his cup back, to which Logan scowled and sipped his coffee again. Logan gently placed the cup on the floor on a coaster and pulled the blanket tighter around his legs. He picked up his glasses and pushed them onto his face. Virgil swiped his Switch controller from the floor and looked at Logan smugly again.

 

“Ready to lose again?” He teased with a grin. Virgil didn't think he had seen Logan move so fast to grab anything as he snatched the blue controller from the floor.

 

“You're just winning because I don't place this game often.” Logan argued as he chose his character, Luigi. Virgil just snorted again and picked Larry.

 

“Damn right I am.”

 

 

Logan came close to winning once, but his grin was whisked away as soon as he saw the warning message for a blue shell and Virgil's smug look next to him. Logan stamped his foot on the ground as Virgil raced past him and got first place.

 

“Come ON!” Logan exclaimed in anger, his face redder than Roman's sash. Virgil was howling with laughter, clutching at his sides and his breath running away from him. Logan turned to glare at Virgil with his red face. He grabbed the couch cushion and started to whack Virgil with each word.

 

“I. Hate. You. So. Freaking. Much!” Logan exclaimed. It was a miracle Roman and Patton were still asleep, yet there were many other times Logan was quite loud and they never said anything.

 

Or they were too embarrassed to even mention what they heard.

 

Virgil was still howling with laughter, Logan would have looked at him with awe if he wasn't so miffed.

 

“L-Love you t-too, babe.” Virgil had to take pauses in between his laughter to breathe. Logan turned away and crossed his arms, shutting his eyes tight and sticking his nose up a little in the air. Virgil's laughter died down and he smiled as he looked at Logan acting so stubbornly.

 

“Come on, babe. It's just a game.” Virgil said softly. Logan just stuck his nose further up in the air.

“Burn in hell.” Logan snapped, yet Virgil knew there was no real venom behind the words. Honestly, were they sure Roman was the most dramatic side? Virgil snorted.

 

“I'll save you a seat.” He said. Logan still wasn't looking at him. Virgil rolled his eyes fondly. He sat up and put his chin on Logan's shoulder. He could feel Logan flinch slightly, but maintain his composure.

 

“How about we watch _The Theory of Everything_ and cuddle?” Virgil suggested. He could see Logans' head turn ever-so-slightly. Virgil then wrapped his arms around Logans' waist and he could feel Logans' body struggling not to melt. Virgil nuzzled into Logans' neck.

 

“Y'know you want to.” Virgil teased. Logan huffed, his bangs flying up which Virgil found cute.

 

“Fine.” He said stubbornly, his body not refusing to melt when Virgil pulled the shorter side down on his chest. Logan pulled his star blanket over the both of them and snuggled on top of Virgil as he snapped his fingers to make the movie play.

 

They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the movie, cuddling. Logan was calmed by the movie and listening to Virgils' steady heartbeat. It sounded like a drum being hit just the right way. It almost lulled him to sleep a few times, Virgils' hand running through his hair not helping him fight his sleep he was so trying to avoid. Virgil was at peace with Logan lying on him, nuzzling into his chest every-so-often. Logan was his happy place. Logan was his safe place.

 

When the end credits rolled on the screen, Virgil was soft with his voice and small in his movements in case Logan was asleep.

 

“Hey, Lo. You awake?” He asked gently. He felt a small nod of Logans' head against his chest. Virgil continued his gentle movement of running his hand through Logans' hair.

 

“Are you ready to talk?” Virgil asked. Logan stiffened. “It's alright if you don't. We can do it another time.” Virgil added. He then felt Logans' head nod again.

 

“Talking would be the best option I suppose.” He said. Logan made no effort to move, so neither did Virgil. He just continued to hold the logical side and run his hands through his hair.

 

“What was it about this time?” Virgil asked. Logan had frequent night terrors, with a combination of night terrors and schizophrenic paranoia, Logan didn't get much sleep. Virgil often had to be on high alert for any movement or slight panic in Logans' body as he slept or tried to sleep, so he was ready to calm him down. Luckily, Virgil was a very light sleeper so if Logan ever had a nightmare, Virgil would soon wake up to soothe him. Logan let out a shaky breath.

 

“I couldn't speak,” he spoke. “No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't pry my mouth open.” Logan continued. Virgil felt Logans' grip tighten around his waist.

 

“It was suffocating. I tried to scream, to yell, to even whisper, but nothing worked.” Logans' voice wavered as he spoke.

 

“I tried to call for you.” He spoke quieter, but Virgil didn't miss it. His breath caught in his throat. Virgil had woken up to Logan screaming his name and thrashing around in the sheets.

 

“I could see you right in front of me and I tried to call out to you, but you couldn't hear me.” Logan buried his face in Virgils' chest.

 

“Its' just a dream. I know, but-” Logan bit his lip. “It still hurt.”

 

Virgils' heart shattered as Logan spoke. He had heard so many different dreams, so many different horror stories from Logans' mind, but this was the one that broke him the most. Words meant everything to Logan. They, in Logans' eyes, defined who he was – a man of words. Without his words, who was he?

 

Virgil wrapped his arms around Logans' waist tightly and protectively.

 

“Its' alright, baby. I'm here, and I'll always be around to hear you.” Logan buried his face in Virgils' chest again. It was only now Virgil noticed Logan was trembling. Virgil moved his hand to Logans' hair. He knew just how to calm Logan down, just how Logan knew how to calm down Virgil.

 

“I'm here – and i'm not going anywhere.” Virgil said as he could feel Logans' body start to go limp.

 

“I know.” Logan mumbled sleepily and drifted off. Virgil continued to run his hand through his hair before waving his hand to turn off the television and wrap the star blanket tightly around himself and Logan.

 

“Sweet dreams, Lo.” He whispered and kissed Logans' head goodnight.

 


End file.
